XO Marine Way
by PH2W
Summary: Mac Taylor calls on his "brother" Jethro to help with a case involving a Marine he believes is innocent & getting railroaded into a conviction.  Danny  23  & Kate  21  have conspired so she gets to tag along.  Hijinks and crime solving ensue.
1. Conspiring

**Disclaimer: I'm taking serious creative license to spin a story I've wanted to do for a long time. It takes place in my TMW-verse (read some of those stories or the relationships might not make sense to you), but will incorporate characters from CSI-NY(in their own topsy-turvy PH2W type relationships).**

**Mac Taylor calls on his "brother" Jethro to help with a case involving a Marine he believes is innocent & getting railroaded into a conviction. Danny (23) & Kate (21) have conspired so she gets to tag along. Hijinks and crime solving ensue.**

**NCIS/CSI-NY is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**

Caitlyn Nicole Gibbs was about to get in the shower to start her day. She'd already hit the snooze on her phone alarm three times. Ugh, these early morning classes killed her. Attempting to remember why she had signed up for them was part of her ritual. Surrendering to her own folly her feet finally hit the floor. Her next thought was a hope that her dancer roommate was long since gone. Their quarters were too close for early morning exchanges between two people that behaved less than stellar in the morning.

Showers did make her feel better. Her sour morning mood could be transformed by the scent of blackberry-vanilla shower gel, hot water running over her head, and a pipping hot cup of coffee. She was definitely her father's child. The single cup brewer her brother and sister chipped in and got her for Christmas was a blessing for sure. Sitting in her robe and sipping contentedly Kate started a bit at the ring from her phone.

"Hello... Who ever this is let me just say it's too early for bad news or drama." Kate figured it to be one of her siblings with a MUST-FIX-IT-NOW issue. When it came to Abby and Tony she learned to never be surprised.

"Hey, what's up Katy-Dids!"

The heavy accent on the other side of the call belonged to her favorite cousin. Technically, Danny Messer was her only cousin and even they didn't share a bloodline. He was family in every sense of the word though.

"I can't think of anything good that would have you calling me this early. What's going on Messer?"

"So, suspicious. You take this profiling thing too serious. I'm sure you're not supposed to use it on family."

"Please, I started studying it just to understand this family." They both laughed. There were years of getting in and out of trouble and knowing one another that fueled the camaraderie they enjoyed. How they ended up family was roundabout to most, but simply family lore to them.

"Talk to me Messer I'm gonna be late." Kate put him on speaker since she was alone and moved around pulling out clothes, putting on make-up, and brushing her hair.

"It's about me missing you kid. I want you out here for a visit and I know just how to make that happen."

"With my class schedule and trying to find an internship. I don't see vacation time coming up for me anytime soon."

"What if I told you I could get you those internship hours?" Danny allowed that information to settle on her brain.

"I'd say I needed the details. What are you scheming at Danny? It better not be having one of your techs hack my school and magically drop in my internship credits. Graduate school or not my dad would have my ass and yours!"

"That's what makes it priceless. Your dad will be here with you."

Kate stopped what she was doing and sat back on her bed. "You now have my full attention. Make it quick and make it good."

"Alright, Mac has really been struggling with a case and I heard him telling Stella that he'd like a set of fresh eyes separate from the feds already involved. His problem is the sloppy 'cowboy' working the case now is pushing for a conviction. The case involves a Marine. He needs someone he knows and trust to dig into the military aspect."

"Still listening." Kate didn't have time for dramatic pregnant pauses.

"So much like your dad. He's gonna make the call to bring in Uncle Jethro soon, I'm sure of it. I'm sort of making a preemptive call to get you on board."

"Uncle Jethro? You say it to make me nuts. You could call the man anything else, but you always go for the obvious hillbilly humor."

"Um, could you focus. You interested?

"Tell me about the case. I have to see if it's worth the wrath that'll come down on both of us when we propose the idea. Let's see the fine list we've started off with includes eavesdropping, conspiring, and I'm guessing here but I bet lying is involved. The internship has to be real too. I can't mess around with that part. Does the lab even have legit intern positions?"

"The internship is real. You work it out on your end and get the paperwork in order. I'll e-mail you the different types here from the website. Put down Stella as the reference. By the time Mac finds out he won't stand in the way, trust me. Look you won't have classes, so it'll be like working full time and you'll have your hours done in no time. Now, the case. A Marine allegedly premeditated to kill his wife. He managed to take out two civilians instead. The problem is a lack of evidence and his insistence that he's innocent. Mac wants fresh eyes and someone who isn't ready to condemn him. I think he's starting to believe that maybe he didn't do it."

"What makes you think my dad will even come? My mom makes the final case distribution decisions."

"He'll be there. One because it's Mac and two because it's Sempre Fi."

"It's a Marine thing." She added. They'd heard it their whole lives.

"Work on your end Katie. The call is coming anytime now."

She had to think about what working on her end was going to mean. Dealing with school would be fairly easy. She needed the internship hours for any job post and wanted to experience some of the cities she had family in. It was just a formality of talking to her advisor. It was her parents she was more concerned about. They'd be suspicious for sure and anytime her father thought she was 'plotting' and 'scheming' he didn't take to kindly to it.

"Before I put myself in the line of fire you need to tell me what else is going on Messer. Don't try to deny it. I've known you too long to believe it."

"What, what? Okay, listen to me there is someone I want you to meet."

"Danny for the hundredth time I'm still in love with Ash and I'm not dating any of your friends because you lost a bet."

"Whatever! It's not that. Just... Look that's Mac I gotta go. I'll call you later."

The next sound she heard was a dial tone. Kate wasn't exactly sure what to make of her cousins early morning call, but now she had fifteen minutes to throw on clean (hopefully) matching clothes and get to class. Her professor was a tyrant about time and had no problem locking folks out even though they were paying to be there. She'd have to give Danny's call more thought around noon when she got a break in her day.

XO~NCIS/CSI-NY~XO

"Adam get back to work." Mac walked off back toward his office and in typical fashion was stopped along the way to sign various forms, answer questions, and stop what he was sure to be an inappropriate encounter between his son and their newest CSI. Lindsay Monroe had started about six months before and Mac was sure the friendship was slowly and subtly turning into more. Without saying a word Mac sent a look their way that his youngest recognized as the back to work glare.

Lindsay went to the locker room to pack it in for the day. Danny decided to ease the tension he knew would come after his little hallway chat.

"Hey, Mac anything new from Adam?" Mac flagged him in.

"Nothing, but I have him rerunning all the trace we found. I'm getting nowhere with the *NCISRA. I'm thinking about calling in a favor."

"Are you sure he's innocent because of the evidence or because he's a Marine?" The words were out of his mouth before the thought of regret registered. Once Mac looked up he realized the questioning his dad's judgement with the mood he was already in may have been less than a brilliant idea.

"Shut the door."

"Mac, I'm... Dad, I meant no disrespect. You taught me to ask."

"The evidence is inconclusive Danny and that's the only question I have. The fact that his own people are being so quick to convict does have my gut churning."

"You sound like him now you know."

"I'm thinking that maybe having one of their own in the mix, with an objective eye, might get us somewhere better."

"So, why not make the call?"

"I need to take a hard look at myself and deal with the fact that I'm making the call simply because I can."

"Who cares. If he can help we either get a killer off the street or free an innocent man. It's win-win."

"Everything is perception Danny. Perception is important whether we like it or not."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. His dad would make the call, which made him do a little internal dance that he'd made his earlier. Turning to open the door and leave Danny was stopped by his father's voice.

"Speaking of perception Daniel I want you and Lindsay to cool it in the office. Don't... As your father I'm thrilled for you. Lindsay is a nice girl, but as your boss I don't need either of you distracted on the job. Do I need to say anything else or am I clear?"

Danny ducked his head slightly with the same smirk Mac had loved from the moment he met him fourteen years ago. The older CSI knew that the kid had tremendous potential to be either a cop or a con. Pulling him out of that group home had been one of his best moves. It had changed the course of both their lives for the better. Even when he was trying to con his father into getting his own way, which happened more than Mac cared to think about, he loved this kid.

Looking up Danny answered, "Nah, you're clear. I have no desire to be transferred to an outpost on Staten Island."

"Get out of here and I'll see you at home." Mac looked back down at the files on his desk then snatched up his phone. This would become official soon enough, but the ground work laying was definitely personal, so he dialed the cell number.

"How's my favorite sister-in-law?"

"I'm your only sister-in-law Mac and I'm doing great. What's up?"

"Jenny, I need a favor..."

XO~NCIS/CSI-NY~XO

Jenny didn't mention the call to her husband at all. She wanted to gather all her facts, talk to the RA, and review the case file herself. Two days later she called her Gibbs into her office.

"Go right in Agent Gibbs." Cynthia had long ago stopped attempting to thwart his entrance into his wife's office. At least today he wasn't barreling or barging because Director Shepard had called for him.

Opening the door Gibbs took in the room. Noting that she was by herself he turned the lock on the door and moved to her desk with less than professional intent in his eyes. When she was released from his breathe taking kiss she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Special Agent Gibbs I did not call you up here to play tonsil hockey in the 'principal's' office. I'm sending you out TOD to New York. You can take any or all of your team."

"What's this about Jen? Why isn't the NCISRA handling whatever this about?"

"Because Mac requested you. Before you get bent out of shape because he didn't call you first he wanted to make sure your saying yes was even possible. You'll get a first hand briefing from him in MTAC in about an hour."

Gibbs took a seat in the chair across from his wife's desk. This was definitely official. He was thrown a little since Mac placing this sort of call was so out of character. They'd operated like brothers since their paths crossed in the corp years ago. Things had gotten a little distant however after Claire's death and once the kids were grown. Obligatory family niceties got handled, but the ease of the relationship was gone. Jethro was understanding and didn't push knowing he would've handled Jenny's sudden death in a similar if not worse fashion. Gibbs did nothing by half measure including being a surrogate older brother, so now that the call had been made he knew he'd be on the first flight out to New York City.

XO~NCIS/CSI-NY~XO

When Gibbs and Jenny pulled up, in separate vehicles, to their circular driveway they saw their oldest daughter's car already parked. Each experienced a little bit of a start. Midweek pop-ins were not the norm. Actually with Kate's busy academic and social life it seemed they had to schedule time together the way one would coordinate a summit. Gibbs was out of his truck before his wife could get her seat belt off.

They found her sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of tea, flipping through some paperwork and waiting on something in the microwave. She saw her dad first, but it was her mother's voice that got her up.

"Katie, what's wrong? What are doing home on a Wednesday night?"

Hugging the older woman and then her ever suspicious father Kate kept her response light.

"Mother why does something have to be wrong. You act like I'm Tony or something. I've been running around campus all day working on a project and since I got done early I thought I'd come by for dinner and a chat. I need your advice on a decision I have to make."

Gibbs relaxed only slightly. Kissing her on the forehead he shrugged out of his jacket saying, "If the advice has anything to do with Ashen the answer is still no. I'm not paying for a wedding until I'm done paying for your education. No graduation, no engagement."

"Really, and you say I have a one track mind. This has nothing to do with me and Ash. I have to complete my internship hours and I've been having a hard time figuring out where I want to do them. It has to be a law enforcement agency because I have zero interest in corporate employee profiling. It's just creepy. Plus, I want a different environment. I've stayed in this area to long and I'm just itching to explore."

"Where is this going honey," Jenny asked?

"Well, I initially talked to Tony about going out to Peoria, but once he applied to Baltimore PD I figured that was a case of poor timing. I, um, was thinking of maybe going to New York to work with Uncle Mac and Danny in the crime lab. I have plenty of skills I can put to great use, check out the city, and Stella has the type of position I'd love to shadow." Now she was speaking so fast most of her words came out as one big jumbled sentence.

"Sounds to me like you don't need help making the decision at all."

"Well, I need help with the execution. The New York City Crime Lab doesn't offer mid-term opportunities, even though I don't need a full term worth of hours. I thought maybe you guys could help me get Uncle Mac to agree. I mean I could crash with Danny at his place..."

"Well, it's great thinking along those lines Kate. I'm sure your uncle would love to have you and I for one will feel a thousand times better knowing you're somewhere with family. The timing couldn't be better either because your dad is going to head out that way to oversee an investigation involving a Marine." Jenny was getting as excited as her daughter. The timely coincidence was only on one person's mind, Jethro's.

"Oh my God this is perfect. When do you leave dad?" Kate tried to keep her voice even, but she could tell her performance might not be as good as she thought by the look on her father's face.

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning. My question is how long did you know about it?" He could see her defenses kicking in and brought it to a halt. "Don't even think about denying it. This has scheming written all over it. I'm going to take a shower, change and then come back to hear some truth. I suggest you make it good."

Jenny looked from one to the other in ping-pong match fashion as her husband left the room. She settled on Kate whose response was a shoulder shrug diversion to the other side of the room to retrieve her tea.

"Any truth to what he said Caitlin?"

Looking over her cup, "Maybe just a little..."

All Jenny could do was shake her head. Her kids could be considered some of the smartest people in the world... except when it came to their father. It seemed they would never learn.

*NCISRA (NCIS Resident Agent)

TBC


	2. Destination

**Disclaimer: I'm taking serious creative license to spin a story I've wanted to do for a long time. It takes place in my TMW-verse (read some of those stories or the relationships might not make sense to you), but will incorporate characters from CSI-NY(in their own topsy-turvy PH2W type relationships).**

**Mac Taylor calls on his "brother" Jethro to help with a case involving a Marine he believes is innocent & getting railroaded into a conviction. Danny (23) & Kate (21) have conspired so she gets to tag along. Hijinks and crime solving ensue.**

**NCIS/CSI-NY is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**

So the man was less than happy with her at the moment, but she was on the plane. Last night that didn't seem like a possibility at all. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was nothing if not consistent. He consistently did not like being lied to or manipulated. Even after Kate explained in great detail the legitimacy of the internship on both ends he refused to allow it on principal.

XO~XO~XO~XO

She said, "Daddy please be reasonable."

He said, "You want to work in law enforcement, but seem to have a problem with basic honesty."

She said, "Could you make a bigger deal out of nothing?"

He said, "Young lady do you really want to see how big of a deal I can make this?"

She said, "Well, it's not like you can really stop me. I'm an adult. I'll just apply and take the long way around, but I'll still get there and you can't stop me!"

He said, "What did you just say to me?"

She said, "You're being unreasonable and a tyrant, like always. Can you please listen to me for once? I didn't go digging this up. Danny called me and it seemed like a great idea. It is a great idea. Other people can have those besides you, okay. Can't you for once not interfere?"

He said, "You're absolutely right. This idea originated in Mac's house. I think I'll let Mac handle it."

She said, "Oh, my God are you going to make Uncle Mac ban me from the internship? Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right it was manipulative and I didn't mean to be..."

He said, "The only thing I'm saying is be ready to leave for the airport at 0700. You want to play grown up then you got it. I'll let your new 'boss' know about your actions and he can deal with you as he sees fit. Something tells me before this is through you'll be begging for a little daddy interference."

She said, "What does that mean? What does that mean?"

He'd exited the kitchen after that leaving her with a question on her lips and many more in her head. There wasn't time to dwell though if she was going to drive back to campus, pack, see Ash, drive back, get some rest and be ready to deal with her father that early in the morning. Jenny wanted to be supportive, but that was the accomplished female agent and first female agency director talking. Jenny the mother was not happy with what she witnessed between father and daughter.

"Katie you give me reasons to be proud of you everyday. If this is what you want then you have my support and even if he's not showing it you have your dad's too."

"Thanks mom," Kate said as she snatched her keys off the counter still shaken by the exchange.

"I'm not finished." Jenny went over to place her hands on both her child's shoulders. "You were out of line and I think you know it. If you don't want this trip to fall apart before it even starts I suggest you go and make things right. There's nothing wrong with what you and Danny both wanted, but we can agree the method was less than above board."

Jenny kissed her on the cheek, told her to drive carefully and left the kitchen. In that moment Kate hoped she would someday be a third as good as her mother with a 'suspect'. It looked like another round gone to the folks. Parents=1... Kate=0. It was time to go smooth some feathers.

XO~XO~XO~XO

"May I," Kate reached out her hand for one of the files on Gibbs tray? Suddenly she retracted before he could respond. "There isn't anything too gross in there, right?"

Gibbs turned to face her taking off his glasses. "You sure you're ready for this? Crime scene photos are the least of the worse you'll see.

"I know I just didn't want to be surprised. How about you read the facts to me, sort of like a bedtime story."

"This isn't that type of story kiddo, but listen up." Gibbs put his glasses back on. Kate slid closer. Even at her age the comfort she got from being near her daddy was priceless.

She listened intently. The facts were both scary and fascinating. Sure she and Danny had a day of reckoning coming, but her excitement at diving into an actual case with detectives in the New York City crime lab and her dad was worth the price.

Sitting up straight, having not budged since the tale began, Kate had to ask, "Is he the dumbest criminal ever or just the most unlucky? Have you ever known a poisoning to go so wrong?"

"I think this is what has Mac's gut twisted. There are much easier ways to kill someone and most don't lead to dual collateral damage. He's a trained officer in the corp being this sloppy and reckless is too far left of center to not be suspicious."

"So, you're thinking frame up."

"I'm thinking Mac was right not to rush to judgement and I'm going to get to the bottom of why the RA is being so quick to do so."

The announcement came to put their seats upright signaling the end of the forty-five minute flight from DC to New York. As they made their descent above the famous skyline Kate could hardly sit still.

XO~XO~XO~XO

Danny had been dodging Mac most of the day. The old man was in a mood for sure. He was getting a vibe off of him that was keeping him on edge. He and Lindsay hadn't been busted in anything less than a professional situation in the lab, he wasn't behind on any paperwork and he hadn't been late once. He thought they could talk en route to the airport to pick up their guest. He was dying to get Kate on his motorcycle, but he wanted to make the run with his father to clear the air before the house got crowded. Instead he got held up at a shooting in Washington Heights with Stella and Hawks.

"Hey Adam you seen Mac?"

"Yeah, he and Flack were in looking for results on the trace from the Michelson case. I think he left and went to the airport already." Damn thought Danny. He missed his window.

"Mac has a brother and you have a smoking hot cousin? What up wit dat?"

"Hey, she's off limits Casanova. According to her she's still in love and not interested in any of my friends."

As Danny turned to leave he heard Adam call after him. "Tell her we're not that close."

XO~XO~XO~XO

They stepped out of the cool of the terminal into the thick blanket of air that signified a warm city day. The black SUV with flashing lights on the dash meant their ride was there.

"Subtle," Kate smiled up to her dad.

"A small perk for being willingly shot at on a regular basis."

Mac stepped from the car and was in front of them as soon as he saw the double doors slide open.

"Jethro... Kate!"

"On the job I'm still just Gibbs little brother." The men exchanged a manly hug. "It's good to see you Mac, real good."

"You too brother. A little more salt on top then I remember. She got anything to do with it."

"More Tony and Abby, but a few definitely have her name on them. I'm betting you owe more than half to Danny."

"A lot more. He would have been here, but he got a call out a few hours ago and wasn't back by the time I left. You got a hug for you uncle, Caitlin?"

It wasn't until that moment that she realized how intense her missing this side of her family had been. Running into his arms she squeezed him tight planting a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you uncle Mac."

"I guess that's why you and Danny went through so much trouble to get you here. Next time just call and ask for a visit."

The blush ran up her neck right into her face. As they loaded the luggage and climbed in Kate figured they'd pick up that particular conversation once they got settled in. For now they were headed to the center of the city, Manhattan, and nothing was going to quell her enthusiasm.

TBC


	3. Orientation

**Disclaimer: I'm taking serious creative license to spin a story I've wanted to do for a long time. It takes place in my TMW-verse (read some of those stories or the relationships might not make sense to you), but will incorporate characters from CSI-NY(in their own topsy-turvy PH2W type relationships).**

**Mac Taylor calls on his "brother" Jethro to help with a case involving a Marine he believes is innocent & getting railroaded into a conviction. Danny (23) & Kate (21) have conspired so she gets to tag along. Hijinks and crime solving ensue.**

**NCIS/CSI-NY is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**

**XO~CSI:NY/NCIS~XO**

"Hey, Adam. Thanks for coming down to escort me. I probably won't be here long enough to remember how to get from one place to another. I thought the Navy Yard was imposing. I guess Danny is still tied up, huh?" Kate had been talking a mile a minute since her new friend had picked her up from getting her ID photo taken.

"No, he's back and with Stella. I have instructions to bring you to them."

"That sounds ominous. I don't remember much from when I met Stella years ago when she first started working with Uncle Mac. How's she to work with?" They'd gotten on the elevator to take them up to lab.

"Stella is great. You'll love working for her. She's taught me plenty about this job and you'll learn a lot from her too. She's not as hard as Mac, but she won't let you play too fast and loose with the rules either. She still has to answer to him."

"Now what makes you think I was thinking anything about breaking the rules?"

When the doors opened Danny was waiting for them on the other side. "I was about to send out a search party. So, are you all official now?" He asked Kate.

"As official as temporary can be I suppose. Where are the old men?"

"You better not let them hear you say that," Danny tweaked her nose. "I'll take it from here Adam."

"Cool, I've got results to check on. I'll catch you both later. Drinks maybe if we wrap things up around here." He took off mid-sentence and his words trailed in the air as they made their way in the opposite direction.

~XO-CSI:NY/NCIS-XO~

Mac and Gibbs had made it through the security check points and were now in front of the office of Resident Special Agent Shawn Derekson. Mac had been 'affectionately' referring to him as the ladder-climbing-weasel during the entire car ride over. He was not fond of the man or his skills. Gibbs knocked and was in process of turning the door handle before the 'come in' was even out. The man behind the desk immediately rose.

"Detective Taylor, what can NCIS do for the NY crime lab today?"

A look was exchanged between the two older gentlemen. Gibbs addressed his fellow agent with plenty of edge to his tone. Jenny was certain to have notified him of his arrival yesterday. "When's the last time you checked your mail or messages?"

"Who the hell are you?" Derekson was getting defensive with this unknown stranger.

Flashing his badge Gibbs stepped up closer to the man's desk getting right in his face. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Major Case Response Team D.C."

"Alright, Gibbs what puts you in my office today?"

"I called in Agent Gibbs to help out with the investigation. I thought a fresh set of eyes and ears on the case might give us some new ideas on what happened." Mac was doing his best at his version of diplomacy. Especially since he and Derekson had been on such shaky ground since the onset.

"New ideas Detective Taylor or just ones you agree with." It was obvious that this relationship would continue to be adversarial.

Gibbs, in typical curt fashion put a stop to any continued bickering. "I was sent here to review the military end of the investigation by Director Shepard. I want all of your files and notes."

"Review my ass you're here to take over!"

"I have no problem with doing that Derekson. What I do have a problem with is letting your shoddy work put a good man in the brig for the next twenty-five years."

"He's an E8 how the hell does warrant special treatment."

Mac was used to this level of verbal combat. "Not special just fair."

"I'm done talking. Put the files together, now." Gibbs sat down letting him know he had no intentions of leaving before they were in his hands.

"Maybe I should call the Director and check this story out."

Silently extending his phone Gibbs said, "Speed dial one."

Agent Derekson stepped around his desk to the files behind Hotch without saying a word, but the glare he wore could almost rival Gibbs'.

XO~CSI:NY/NCIS~XO

Pleasantries and memories were exchanged when Danny brought Kate into Stella's office. It was around the opposite side of the lab from Mac's. Kate figured it had to do with having all areas covered under their watchful eye. In a less than subtle manner Stella excused Danny from the meeting with her newest intern fifteen minutes into the visit.

"Okay, then lets get down to business."

"I think I have everything I need. I mean I got my photo taken, was finger printed, answered a bunch of questions, and Adam gave me an unofficial tour." Kate ended with a smile.

"That's great Kate. I'm glad you're feeling welcome. You need to know that Mac filled me in on all of the details surrounding your being here... Let me finish. It's not going to change the way I treat you at all as long as you follow the rules."

"Yes ma'am. This internship is very important to me and I'm sure you can see from my records that I would have qualified even without the connection."

"We'll get along fine. You will be working on two active cases. Mac's Marine double homicide is priority one and the case Danny and I caught today will be in your number two slot. Your job will be to analyze all processed evidence and write detailed reports that will hopefully give us a complete picture of who we're looking for."

"Helping to create a profile so to speak." Kate said barely containing her excitement. Working on case studies in school was fun, but to have the chance to put her skills to work on active cases was thrilling.

"You'll work with all the members of our team, but you'll answer directly to me. Be on time, be conscientious, be reachable, be thorough and remember that what we do effects lives. You're out of the classroom. Everything you do from here out is real."

"I'm ready."

"Good... excuse me, I need to take this call."

She could only hear the one side of the conversation, but it seemed that something on her case had come in. She was headed to speak to someone in lock up. Kate was thinking she would love to do something like that.

"I need to head out. I'll have Danny take you back to Mac's office. We start bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Any chance I could tag along?"

Suddenly Stella turned stern and serious. Her voice dropped in tone. "Absolutely not. You are not cleared to do any work on behalf of this office outside of this office. That means no crime scenes, no following leads, and absolutely no tagging along on interrogations. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am. If I'm not mistaken I thought this was a full access internship."

"Well, hon you wanted special treatment and you got it. According to Mac and by extension your father you are on modified duty."

"Is this the punishment for nepotism?"

"I don't know about that, but that's the deal." Stella made her exit passing Danny on the way.

"So, kid you ready to see this city?"

Kate jumped up to hug him. "I'm gonna love it here I can already tell. Let's go."

"Did Gibbs or my dad say anything about waiting for them or going straight home?"

"No, why?"

Danny smiled, grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the locker room. "Let me grab my extra helmet and I'll give you a tour Messer style. They can't nail us on direct disobedience if they never specifically said stay. My shifts over, your stuff is still in Mac's truck and we are free."

The two smiled all the way to the bike. Climbing aboard Kate couldn't believe her uncle allowed her cousin to own the thing. She guessed once you carried a gun that riding a motorcycle wasn't that big of a risk. Whatever, she knew her father well and the moment he found out he would give explicit instructions that she was never to be on it again. So, today she would ride...


End file.
